warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Can She Be Saved?
Prologue "Mother! Please! Don't die!" A white she-cat with black patches yowled. An elderly blue-gray she-cat looked at the black and white cat, "I'm already gone. You're destined for great things. As my passing words this is a prophecy: The young flower stem will fight the lightning storm during the battle of the century, live or die." Flowerstem rose to her paws, the flower sticking out from her ear flopped down. She padded out of the den to see her sisters Iceshine, Birdfeather, and Silverheart. The she-cats stared at her and Birdfeather was the first to speak, "Is she?" Flowerstem nodded, "Yes." She tried to hide her tears but couldn't, she was so close to her mother. Iceshine gasped and stalked off to the nursery. Birdfeather looked at Flowerstem sadly, how could it have happened? The medicine cat, Lionpelt padded out of the den, "Everyone! Bluefeather wasn't dying because she was old! It was murder!" He yowled. She froze and turned to look at Lionpelt and then Leopardpaw, she was the mecine cat apprentice. Spottedstar bursted out of his den, "Murder?!" Lionpelt nodded, "Murder..." Chapter 1 Flowerstem looked at the crowded clearing in sadness, it wasn't the same without Bluefeather. A yowl from Spottedstar stopped her in her senses. "Cats of OakClan! It is time to head to the gathering!" She got in between Birdfeather and Bluewing. "Do you think you'll be ok?" Birdfeather asked her sister. I'll be fine, i'll be fine..., ''she said to herself. Birdfeather nodded and went ahead. Flowerstem ran through the pointy brambles and into the clearing. "OakClan, welcome to the gathering." Spottedstar meowed and headed up to speak with his secret mate, Maplestar. Flowerstem looked to see a handsom white tom with a shade of blue along his eyes. She turned away, pretending she didn't notice him. "Hi!" He said. She froze trying to think of something to say, "Hi! I'm er...i'm...uh..." "Flowerstem!" Birdfeather yowled, she was right behind her. "You're name is Flowerstem, remember?" "Oh. Yeah. I'm Flowerstem." She mewed, gulping harshly. "I'm Bluemask. Would you like to sit by me for the gathering?" He asked. "I...uh...sure!" She stammered. He smiled and used his tail to nudge her forward. She forced herself to keep moving forward, she was an OakClan cat, how could she be in love with him?! "Flowerstem!" He shouted. "Wait, what?" "Sit down." He carefully nudged her down with his head. She froze as she felt his thick, soft fur. She got down and lay next to him. The meeting was just about started. A gorgeous cream she-cat with a copper furred tail padded next to Bluemask, "Hey, Bluemask." The she-cat mewed. "Coppertail! May I speak with you for a moment..." "Sure." Flowerstem waited for them to get into a corner and she crept to a bush right next to the corner. "Coppertail, we can't be mates anymore." ''Mates?! "But...why?!" She felt a pang of sympathy for Coppertail but shook her head so the feeling would pass. "Do you really want to know?" "Yes!" "There's another she-cat." By the time he said that Flowerstem was already halfway back to camp. She couldn't be mates with him, it was against the code and he had someone else! Iceshine looked at Flowerstem, "Shouldn't you be at the gathering?" The expectant she-cat asked. "I can't go back, not ever again!" She cried. "Why?" "Er, you have to promise you won't tell." Flowerstem mewed. "Ok, I promise." "I met this tom named Bluemask. He's from CedarClan. I really like him but..." "But what?" "He has a mate already, Coppertail." "Coppertail! I hate her!!!!!" Iceshine yowled angrilly. "What happened?" "She killed my first litter of kits! Well, all but one. And that kit thinks Coppertail's his mate..." "Who is he?" "Er...B, Bluemask." "Bluemask!!!!" Flowerstem froze, that explained everything! She had a huge apology to give him. OakClan came back from the gathering. "We're ba-" Spottedstar was cut off by Flowerstem running past, into CedarClan territory. They were back but Bluemask and Coppertail weren't. Chapter 2 Flowerstem ran back to the corner at the gathering, the sight she saw shocked ''her. Coppertail's limp body lay in front of Bluemask. "Flowerstem!" "Bluemask!" She mewed, "What did you do!!!" "She threatened to kill you. I couldn't let you die because of my mistakes." ''Did he really save me life?! '' He nodded, "I swear by StarClan." "Ok." "Flowerstem, will you meet me in the Gorse Cave tonight?" "What's the Gorse Cave?" "That" He pointed towards a gigantic cave. She nodded, "Ok. I'll see you tonight Bluemask." She padded back to camp and fell asleep in her nest. That night.. Flowerstem looked around camp to see if anyone was awake. "Good..." She murmered and padded out of camp. She ran into the Gorse Cave, she saw no one. "He must not be here yet." A few hours later... After Flowerstem fell asleep in the gorse cave. She awoke from her sleep. She looked at Bluemask who was sleeping right next to her. She twined tails with him and fell back asleep. ''Everything's perfect.... Chapter 3 Flowerstem awoke from her sleep to hear battle yowls. What could have ''happened? "What did you do with Flowerstem!" "What did ''you ''do with Bluemask!!" She froze, they fighting over her and Bluemask! She looked at him and got up, she felt heavier than usual, she shrugged and padded out of the cave, Bluemask next to her. Iceshine was among the group. She wasn't swollen anymore, in fact, she had 3 kits behind her. They were in camp!!! Maplestar, leader of CedarClan and Spottedstar's mate looked around the fighting cats in panic. She looked at the cats fighting Spottedstar, "No one touches him!" She ran and attacked her own clanmates. The cats looked at her in confusion. She rolled her eyes. Flowerstem and Bluemask yowled a "Hey!" The cats turned to look at the two, "Explanation please." Spottedstar meowed. She turned to look at Bluemask who nodded. "Well, me and Bluemask are mates." Yowls of disapproval came towards them. Maplestar and Spottedstar padded up, "They deserve no disapproval! Spottedstar and I are mates as well!" Maplestar yowled. Chapter 4 About a week later... Flowerstem got up, she felt heavier by the day. She looked around the den, it was empty. She padded out of the den. Bluewing padded over, "Hi Flowerstem! When are you going to move into the nursery?" "Why would I go to the nursery?" She asked. "Well it's as plain as the muzzle on your face! You're expecting kits, silly!" Flowerstem looked into a puddle, it was true! Her belly was swollen! "I can't be! I just can't!" "But you are." Bluewing mewed. "I can't have my kits being half OakClan!" "Half SharpClan?! You mean you were serious when you said you and Bluemask were mates!?" "Yes." She yowled in surprise, "Well that's shocking..." Flowerstem nodded, "It just can't be..." She stalked off out of camp. Chapter 5 ''What am I going to tell Bluemask? ''She thought. Flowerstem padded towards CedarClan camp. She looked around for Bluemask. "Oh, hi Flowerstem!" Maplestar yowled, "If you're looking for Bluemask he just left for a patrol. He should be near the river." "Thanks Maplestar." She padded out of camp and towards the river. She looked at Bluemask who was drinking from the river. He froze when he heard her. He looked back. "Oh! Hello Flowerstem!" He meowed, "Wait, why are you here?" "I have to tell you something." "Oh, no! You're leaving me aren't you!" "No, no, no! It's not that!" Flowerstem yowled. "Oh, it is too!" She sighed, "Eh, nevermind..." She padded off, back to OakClan. ''Why couldn't he just shup up... Chapter 6 Flowerstem followed the group to the ''Gathering. "Alright everyone! We're here." Spottedstar meowed. Flowerstem looked around the clearing, CedarClan was already there, the gathering could start. "Alright, OakClan goes first." Maplestar meowed. Flowerstem pushed Spottedstar out of the way, "Hello. I'm Flowerstem, a warrior of OakClan and I have something to tell Bluemask, of CedarClan. Bluemask, I'm expecting your kits. I've been trying to tell you that for so long. You just never gave me a chance. And, I really do care about you. You're my mate for StarClan's sake. And I promise, they will be 50% CedarClan." Bluemask looked at her, wide-eyed and fainted. She ran down trying to wake him up, "Bluemask wake up!!!" He opened his eyes. "So...how will we get to see them grow up if we're in two different clans?" "Well...we'll find out together." She meowed. "'Forever and always.'''" Category:Fanfiction